In U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,467 there is described a light-weight ceramic filter element for filtering entrained particulate matter from hot gasses in which the particulates are entrained. The filter element includes a ceramic skeletal form which is filled with ceramic particles in a vacuum process to provide a filter element having the requisite porosity. The filled skeletal form is then coated with Alpha Alumina gel to further reduce the mean size of the pores in the element, and the coated member is then heated to dry the coating. The resulting filter element is relatively light as compared to the prior art ceramic filters and has a high degree of resistance to corrosion by the hot gasses to be filtered. However, while not as brittle as the ceramic filters of the prior art type, this fibrous type of filter element is relatively brittle and does not have as great a shear strength as does the prior art type of ceramic filter element. Consequently, where relatively high differential pressures across the filter are expected to be encountered, or where the filter elements may be subjected to rough handling during shipment and installation, fracture of the filter elements can present a problem.